Kingsman: The Secret Service
Kingsman: The Secret Service is a spy film directed by Matthew Vaughn, and based on the comic book The Secret Service, created by Dave Gibbons and Mark Millar. The screenplay was written by Vaughn and Jane Goldman. It follows the recruitment and training of a potential secret agent, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin (Taron Egerton), into a secret spy organisation. Eggsy joins a mission to tackle a global threat from Richmond Valentine (Samuel L. Jackson), a wealthy megalomaniac. The film also stars Colin Firth, Mark Strong, and Michael Caine. Kingsman: The Secret Service premiered at the annual film marathon Butt-Numb-A-Thon on 13 December 2014, and was theatrically released in the United Kingdom on 29 January 2015. The film received positive reviews, and has grossed over $413 million worldwide, becoming Vaughn's most commercially successful film to date. Plot During a raid in the Middle East, a probationary secret agent sacrifices himself to save his team. Feeling guilt over the loss of his colleague, Harry Hart, code-named "Galahad", delivers a bravery medal to the agent's widow, Michelle Unwin, and her young son, Gary "Eggsy", saying that if they ever need help, they should call the phone number on the back of the medal and deliver a coded message. Seventeen years later Professor James Arnold is kidnapped by unknown assailants, led by Internet billionaire Richmond Valentine. One of Hart's fellow agents, "Lancelot", attempts to stage a rescue, but is killed by Gazelle, Valentine's henchwoman. Valentine, known for his philanthropy, continues to meet with various heads of state and VIPs, some of whom go missing afterwards. He also announces a giveaway of SIM Smart cards, granting a lifetime of free cellular and Internet access to anyone who wants it. During this time, Kingsman has been investigating Valentine in connection with VIP disappearances and notes that Arnold is no longer missing. Hart tracks down Arnold and confronts him about his abduction. A chip implanted in Arnold's head explodes, killing him; Hart is injured during his escape from unknown assailants. Undeterred, Hart poses as a billionaire and dines with Valentine to try to discern his plans. In London Eggsy is now an unemployed young adult living with his mother, infant half-sister, and abusive stepfather Dean. Despite being intelligent and capable, he left training for the Royal Marines and lives an aimless life. After being arrested for stealing a car, Eggsy calls the number on the back of the medal. Hart arranges for his release and tells Eggsy about the existence of Kingsman, a secret intelligence agency for which both he and Eggsy's father worked. In the wake of Lancelot's death, the agency opens a vacancy for a new agent, and Eggsy agrees to apply as Hart's candidate. He joins a group of other candidates including a woman named Roxy, whom he befriends. Training is overseen by "Merlin", a senior Kingsman who acts as teacher, quartermaster, pilot and Ops co-ordinator. The candidates are eliminated one by one until only Eggsy and Roxy remain. Eggsy fails his final test - asked to shoot a dog he had raised from a puppy with a gun secretly loaded with blanks - and Roxy becomes the new Lancelot. Hart tracks Valentine to an obscure hate group church in Kentucky, where Valentine and Gazelle are conducting a test. They broadcast a signal, which is picked up by cellphone SIM cards and causes everyone in the church, including Hart, to become uncontrollably violent. A mass brawl breaks out, with Hart the sole survivor, while Eggsy, Merlin and "Arthur" — Kingsman's leader — watch via video link. Valentine approaches Hart and kills him after revealing his plan. Eggsy returns to the Kingsman headquarters, where he discovers that Arthur is one of Valentine’s converts. Arthur explains Valentine's views: humanity is akin to a virus, and global warming is the Earth's equivalent of a fever. Valentine intends to kill the virus before it kills the host, broadcasting his signal worldwide to cause a massive culling of the human race. Only a select few that Valentine has deemed worthy of living—those who have sided with him and thus received the protective microchips in their heads, and the VIPs he kidnapped—will be spared. After avoiding Arthur’s attempt to kill him — killing Arthur as he does so — Eggsy teams up with Merlin and Roxy, the new Lancelot. Lancelot pilots a high-altitude balloon vehicle into the stratosphere to disrupt Valentine's satellite network with a missile, while Eggsy and Merlin directly assault Valentine’s mountain bunker. Lancelot knocks out the satellite, not realising that Valentine has a substitute satellite. Valentine activates the signal, causing global pandemonium. Eggsy and Merlin infiltrate the bunker. Merlin hacks the system, successfully disturbing the signal for a while, before Valentine activates the fingerprint scanner, thus countering the hack. Eggsy is later surrounded by the guards, but Merlin activates the chips implanted into everyone involved in Valentine's scheme, killing everyone except Valentine and Gazelle. Eggsy fights Gazelle and kills her with a booby-trapped shoe given to him earlier by Hart. Eggsy then manages to kill Valentine, ending the worldwide carnage. In a mid-credits scene Eggsy, now Harry's replacement as Galahad, reaches out to his mother, offering her a nicer house and a chance to get away from Dean. In a callback to when Hart recruited Eggsy, Dean and his subordinates move to attack, and Eggsy quotes his old mentor by saying "manners maketh man" before moving on to effortlessly knocking Dean down with a mug of beer. Cast * Taron Egerton as Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, a poor Londoner who is chosen by Galahad as his Kingsman candidate. Alex Nikolov portrays a young Eggsy. * Colin Firth as Harry Hart / Galahad, a veteran Kingsman agent who takes Eggsy under his wing. * Samuel L. Jackson as Richmond Valentine, a billionaire philanthropist who speaks with a lisp and has a weak stomach for blood and violence. * Mark Strong as Merlin, a senior Kingsman agent and trainer. * Michael Caine as Chester King / Arthur, the leader of the Kingsman organisation. * Sophie Cookson as Roxanne "Roxy" Morton, a trainee who befriends Eggsy. She later becomes the new Lancelot. * Sofia Boutella as Gazelle, Valentine's amputee henchwoman with bladed prosthetic legs. * Samantha Womack as Michelle Unwin, Eggsy's mother. * Geoff Bell as Dean, Eggsy's stepfather and Michelle's abusive second husband. * Edward Holcroft as Charlie Hesketh, Arthur's Kingsman candidate and Eggsy's primary rival during the training program. * Mark Hamill as Professor James Arnold, an academic from Imperial College London and an expert in climate change. * Jack Davenport as Lancelot, a Kingsman agent who obtained his title in the mission that took the life of Eggsy's father. * Jack Cutmore-Scott as Rufus Saville, a Kingsman candidate. * Lily Travers as Lady Sophie * Richard Brake as The Interrogator, a man working for Lady Sophie. He is impersonated by Galahad and Arthur, while interrogating Eggsy, Roxy and Charlie. * Andrei Lenart as Arctic Guard Jonno Davies portrays Lee Unwin, Eggsy's father and a former Kingsman candidate who sacrificed himself to save Hart. Hanna Alström portrays Princess Tilde, and Bjørn Floberg plays the Swedish Prime Minister. Nicholas Banks, Nicholas Agnew, Rowan Polonski and Tom Prior portray, respectively, Digby Barker, Nathaniel, Piers and Hugo Higins, the other four Kingsman candidates. Fiona Hampton plays Amelia, a Kingsman agent who pretends to be a candidate in order to set up the first test. Sequel Millar and Vaughn have stated that a sequel was possible if the film performs well at the box office, and Vaughn has expressed interest in directing the sequel. Vaughn also noted that he hopes to have Firth back in the sequel, while Strong is interested in returning as well. It has been confirmed that Egerton is contracted for the sequel. When asked how they will incorporate Firth’s character into the sequel, Millar stated that various ideas have been discussed, including giving Harry Hart an evil brother, or perhaps turning the character into a ghost. Fox announced a sequel is in the works, but it was unclear if Vaughn would return to direct. On 11 June 2015, it was confirmed Vaughn had begun writing the sequel, and he may return to direct it. Principal photography is set to begin in April 2016 despite no script yet with a 16 June 2017 release date. Images Kingsman The Secret Service00001.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00002.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00003.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00004.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00005.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00006.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00007.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00008.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00009.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00010.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00011.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00012.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00013.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00014.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00015.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00016.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00017.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00018.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00019.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00020.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00021.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00022.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00023.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00024.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00025.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00026.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00027.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00028.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00029.jpg Kingsman The Secret Service00030.jpg External links * Category:Films Category:Colin Firth films Category:Samuel L. Jackson films Category:Michael Caine films Category:Samantha Womack films Category:Taron Egerton films Category:Mark Strong films Category:Mark Hamill films Category:Sofia Boutella films Category:2014 release Category:Action Films Category:Comedy Films Category:Kingsman series